With me
by paxi000
Summary: Blair's pregnant... but for once, Chuck is the good guy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi!! This is my first in the Chair fandom, so I am quite excited :D

Love me, hate me, tell me! ;)

BTW, I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested, PM me!

* * *

_- Thanks for the lift home. _

Still deep in his thoughts, Chuck murmured: -_You were amazing up there._

Blair let her eyes travel on him. The womaniser of Manhattan was complimenting her. She knew that he was been honest. He could be smarmy or even pervy to get what he wanted but in this moment, he had spoken with truthfulness.

She glided until their shoulders touched, leaned her forehead on his and waited. She felt him move and took her lower lip between his. Chuck released her. He knew that if she didn't stop him right now, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

- Are you sure?, he whispered.

She kissed him to answer him. Within seconds she opened her lips to let his tongue join hers. The power of his kiss left her shaking. To stabilise her she put her right hand on his thigh.

She wanted him and right now. She lifted her leg and straddled him. Being almost naked she felt the need to feel him, his skin on hers. Her hand cupping his cheek, she was moving to untie his bow. He clasped her fragile hand in his, feeling that if she were to undress him, Chuck would lose the control he had over himself.

They continued to kiss shifting position until his fingers started playing with the strap of her negligee.

He stopped his kiss and looked at her. She nodded and encouraged him softly – _Do it._ He put back against the seat. She groaned having lost his delicate touch. He smirked at her. _Don't be so impatient. _He kneeled in front of her while undressing himself. He had already lost his jacket and bowtie, unbuttoning his shirt.

_- You're not leaving me high and dry, Bass?_

He let his fingers go up her thighs and soflty grazed her mound. – _You can't be qualified as dry, can you?_ She blushed. _I just thought that I was a bit overdressed. _He was still unbuttoning his shirt. She slapped his hands of him. _– Let me_. She leaned to be closer to him and undid the few remaining. She had never seen him shirtless before. Even in the Hamptons or in a swimming pool, he wouldn't take of his shirt or t-shirt. She grazed her fingers against his torso while bringing her hands to his shoulders. She lifted the shirt of his shoulders and it fell in a hump behind him.

She was mesmerised by him. He may not be as muscled as Nate was, he looked like a man. Blair had always thought that she was disgusted by hairchest, but it suited him. His flat stomach had a small trait of hair going down to his… she blushed again.

- _Enjoying the view?,_ he interrupted her, _because I do_. She looked down on her and saw that her breasts were visible.

- _Oh, my bad_. She leaned back on the seat, tantalising him. She lifted her hips of the leather and gently started to lift her silky negligee. She slowed down to pass on her panties. She was glad to have chosen a black lacy ensemble while dressing this evening.

His eyes were stuck on her. _– You were so hot when you removed your garter on stage. I've been so hard since then. Your fingers disappearing under your slip and rolling down these stockings… Blair… _

She had put down her bottom on the seat again but the negligee still caught between her fingers. – _Shush. _He stopped his rambling and enjoyed the rest of her strip tease. She grinned at him before removing completely the silky garment.

- _You're not ten times hotter than those girls. You're the hottest girl on the planet. _She suddenly realised that she was stripping down for Chuck Bass. Her arms popped up to cover her breasts. _Don't be ashamed. You are beautiful. _He took her hands and lifted her arms of her. He smile at her slyly and kissed her pink nipple. He then turned to the other one. His ministrations on her were too much for Blair.

_- Chuck…, _she moaned. _– Blair... _he imitated. His hands were cupping her breasts while his lips and tongue were tantalising her nipples.

_- I need you. _He lifted his head of her. _– Who am I to refuse such an invitation? _He unbuckled his pants and removed them.

He climbed back on the seat and gently laid down Blair on the leather seat. He was lying on her, keeping his weight of her with his arms. He was kissing her neck when he felt her small hands on his back creeping down to cup his buttocks. She slipped her fingers into his boxers, slowly removed them.

- _Please_, she begged. He got ride of it before removing hers as well. She was glistering with desire. He let a trait of kisses from her neck, down to her breasts, down to her navel, down to… _Chuck!, _said Blair scandalised when she realised where he was heading. He sighed and kissed her thigh. _– Next time,_ he indulged her. It was her first time, she had the right to decide what she preferred. So instead of his lips, his fingers touched her wetness. One finger penetrated her, then a second one. The sensations were too much for her to handle so she bit his neck. _– God…_she moaned. _–You can call me Chuck,_ he huskily whispered in her ear. His fingers grazed on her maidenhead, provoking another moan. She really was the Virgin Queen, well not for long.

He withdrew his fingers, despite of her whimpering. She was so close to orgasm that she wouldn't notice the pain of her deflowering. _– Why did you stop?_

- _I need protection. _He caught his jacket and took a condom. He ripped it open and quickly rolled it on him. He felt Blair's eyes on him. She hadn't seen his penis until then, nor any other for that matter. She looked up to meet his eyes. _– I won't hurt you, Blair. _

- _I know… it's just impressive. _

_- I always do that effect. _

She laughed and slapped his arm. _– I meant… It's my first time. _

_- I'll be as gentle as I can, Blair. _

- _I know you will. _

He rejoined her on the seat and lied down on her, his penis brushing against her clit. He took a long time to kiss her. Their tongues dancing against each other. She stopped the kiss and put her forehead against his. She stared into his dark amber eyes and imperceptibly nodded. His haft slowly started to enter her. She was so sleek and wet that she felt no pain when he pierced through her virginity. He stopped in his track. He knew she needed time to adjust to him. He sucked on her neck while she licked his ear shell. – _Continue, _she murmured in his ear. He started to pump in and out. Feeling her contracting around him, he knew she was close. He put his thumb on her clit and gently rubbed. Her orgasm was stellar. Her already tight pussy clasped on him, sending him over the edge. He pumped two more times and felt his own relief arrive.

He emptied himself and fell on her, the power of their love making to hard on his body. He stayed there for an instant before kissing her tenderly. He withdrawn from her and turned to get a tissue. He removed his condom and threw it away. He kneeled between her legs. _– Are you all right? _

- _Yes, _she smiled slyly. He slowly cleaned her with the tissue. She was glowing lying there in the aftermath of their love making. He got ride of the paper and took her leg with his hand, kissing her up the thigh. He inhaled her sweet smell. He lifted his gaze to ask for her permission. _– Please?_

- _Aren't you disgusted? I mean with my … and the bl…_

He let his tongue lick her up. _– Why would I? You are delicious. _He sucked on her clitoris before penetrating her with his tongue.

_- Chuck… I want you. _

_- I can see that. _

_- I want you. In me. _

_- I am in you. My tongue is. _He put his tongue back in.

She grasped his head. _– I need your cock. In me. Now. _

_- I need a minute Blair. _

- _Oh. _She hadn't thought that he needed time to get hard again.

As if he could read her mind, he took her hand and wrapped it around him. _– I am still hard, baby. I just need another condom. _She slowly moved her fist down him. _God, Blair. _

_- Hurry up. _He plunged for his jacket once again. _Can I? _

- _With pleasure_.

She unfolded the rubber and pinched it to slide it over his cock. She kissed him before breaking free. _-How do you want me?_

_- Excuse me?_

_- How do you want me? On my back? On you? On my knee? _She punctuated each sentence with a kiss or a lick on his neck.

- _Are you sure? We can do what you want_.

- _Because you think that I don't want that? You pounding into me?_ She slyly looked at him. She turned and gripped the seat on front of her. _Come on Chuck_. She arched her hips. _Please. _He gripped her hips.

- _You're going to be the death of me_. He entered her in a swift move.

_- Chuck!, _she moaned. She put her head on the seat, letting her hair fall and reveal her neck.

- _God, Blair_. He bent over her back to kiss her delicate neck. If only she knew that it was his kryptonite. He started to thrust into her. She suddenly raised her back to his chest. His hands gripped her breasts as she climaxed.

_- Chuck, _she purred.

- _Baby…_ Her contractions forced his own orgasm. The force of his ejaculation pushed him to pump a few more times before collapsing on the ground together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blair was watching the ceiling as Nate was softly snoring next to her. _Can you lose your virginity twice?, _she wondered. What had occurred between her and Chuck had been different, to say the least, compared to what had just happened with Nate.

With Chuck… She could almost taste him on her lips, just by thinking about that night after Victrola. He had been patient and attentive and God, gave her so much pleasure that she had not felt any pain. Perhaps his womanising was not that bad, he definitely learnt a few tricks with his previous conquests.

With Nate… It had been awkward and clumsy. He could take her reactions as normal, as she supposedly was a virgin, but she knew better. She hadn't felt any pleasure, only pain. She had expected this moment for a few months now but she was disappointed. Once in the hotel room, while they were kissing, she kept comparing his kisses and touch to Chuck's. He wasn't as experienced. When he claimed her, she wasn't ready. For God's sake, she wasn't even turned on! Nate confused the few blood drops for her virginity, when it was only her body response to his aggression.

Their love making had stopped a few hours ago and Nate was fast asleep next to her. She couldn't sleep. She needed a drink to forget this experience. So she put her dress back on and headed to the bar of the Palace.

She sat down on a stool at the bar. _– A dry Martini. _

- _Can I see your ID?,_ asked the barman.

_- She's with me_, slurred a voice behind her. Goosebumps crept up to her neck. Chuck. He sat down next to her. _Already done with your boytoy?_

_- I don't know what you're talking about. _

_- I saw you in front of your room. Nate had the decency to wink at me before taking you inside. _

_- Oh…_

_- Yes, oh… _He sipped his scotch. _I never let you go before three hours, at least. And you definitely never left the bed without my consent. _

_- Nate's asleep. _

_- I figured so. He never could __handle staying awake after a round. _

_- Never? What do you mean? _She finally lifted her head to look at him. His hair were in messy, his shirt wrinkled, his breath alcoholic.

_- You know. You're not his first. Not even his second. _

Blair shut tightly her eyelids to prevent tears from dropping. Chuck wouldn't make her cry on this night. His hand reached for her neck.

- _You're wearing the necklace I gave you. I am sure you wore it while sleeping with him. _

_- Stop. _

_- You had me on your skin while you had sex with him. _

_-You're twisted._ His hand started to massage her stiff neck.

_-__Oh, but you love me. You couldn't think of nothing else but me in there. How I would have touch you, how I would have make you come, how I would have sucked your…_

_- Enough! _She slapped his hand away.

_- You can't get enough of me, Blair. You know it. I know it. _

_- I am with Nate. _

_- Is that so? _He slipped from his stool and whispered in her ear. _How did you fake your virginity? Because I, Chuck Bass, claimed it. _Blair shivered at his words and his proximity. _Good night. _He leant on her and licked her ear shell.

_- Stop that. _Her voice, that she wanted strong, came out as a moan.

- _I have. I don't take Nate's leftovers. _

He grabbed his glass of Scotch and went to the lift, probably heading to his own suite. Blair grabbed her purse, threw a few bills on the counter and left the Palace. She couldn't sleep in that hotel. Not with Him a few meters away from her bed. And she surely didn't want to wake up the next day with Nate.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who reviewed!! I hope you'll like this chapter!! i always thought that Chuck would have been a decent guy if Blair had indeed been pregnant. So made him in this story ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

_- Just take the __test! _Serena's voice still echoed in her mind.

This was officially the first test Blair had ever failed. Two lines. She checked the box again. *Two lines, you're pregnant.* She couldn't be! Her life was over. Yale, her future, everything was ruined!

She decided to ignore the result. She would get a new pack and take the test again. She couldn't be pregnant. She was barely seventeen! And tests were not always accurate. She could be in the 0.5% where it is wrong. That was it. She was in that percentage, there was no other option.

She took a deep breathe, grabbed her coat and left hastily for school. The bell had already rung when she walked past Chuck. She deliberately ignored him but saw him stubbed out his joint.

_- Don't stop on my account. _She continued to walk until he grabbed her arms. She turned to face him.

_- I have to two. Second hand smoke is bad for the…_

_- Don't say it. _

_- Blair, we need to talk. _You put his hand on her lower stomach.

_- Don't touch me! _

_- Blair… Please. _

She met his gaze with her eyes full of tears.

_- I can't be, ok? This is not in my plans. The test was wrong. I'll get a new one and everything will be back to normal. _

_- You can't be serious? What if the test is right? What are you going to do? _

_- Chuck, this is not the place. _

_- I know!_

_- I am late for class. _She turned around and quickly headed to her classroom.

Blair avoided Chuck for the whole day, but he seemed to always be around. When she met Serena and the girls on the Met steps, he was a few meters away. She did her best to ignore his presence, without success.

After lunch, Serena and B lagged a bit behind the other girls.

_- Did you take the test?_

_- I passed it, _she lied giving her a fake smile.

_- I am so happy for you!! _She gave her a hug, but saw Chuck behind Serena. She closed her eyes to avoid his questioning glance.

When the final bell rang, Blair gathered her things and quietly went to her locker. She took her time, delaying the moment when she would buy another pregnancy test. Everybody had left the school when she finally got out.

She was going to stroll down the road to find the nearest drugstore. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see Chuck waiting for her.

_- Blair! _She continued to walk. _Waldorf! Don't ignore me. _

She turned to see him. _– Oh, you're still here. _

_- You didn't see me? _She nodded. _You must have been in deep thoughts because you never fail to notice your stalkers. _She barely managed to give him a fake smile. _Come on. We'll do it together. _

_- I will not be seen buying… this, with you. I still have a reputation. _

_- I know you're hormonal, but don't be such a bitch. _He gently took her arm. _I had someone buy it for me. _

She let him guide her into his limo. She needed to rely on someone. Anyone. Even Chuck could fit. He pushed on a button and told driver: - _Take the parking lot entrance. We're going inside with the employees' lift. _

Chuck was hiding her from the world.

_- Thank you. _

_- You're not alone, Blair. _

She nodded and simply put her head on his shoulder. He sighed and put his arm around her.

She couldn't remember how she arrived; all of a sudden she was inside Chuck's suite. He closed the door behind him.

- _Do you want something to drink?_

_- No. I already need to pee. _

He chuckled. – _I wasn't concerned about that. I just thought you could use a drink._

_- I think I'll just take the test. And have a celebratory drink after. _Her fake hopefulness didn't impress Chuck.

_- As you prefer. __The tests should be in the bathroom. _

She took of her coat and let it on one of the chair. He tried to accompany her, but she cut him.

_- I need to do this alone. _

_- Alright. _

She turned as she was about close the door. _– Thank you Chuck. _

She closed the door and proceeded. He heard the faucet being turn on. He smirked, she didn't want to be heard.

Not even a minute had passed and she was already outside. _– I can't to it alone, _she sobbed.

He took her hand and sat her on sofa. He went inside the bathroom to pick up the tests. She had taken all the four. He brought them with the boxes in his suite. He put them on the table in front of them.

Blair seemed to have frozen. She was so pale and seemed barely sane. _– Blair, you need to breathe. _

_- I can't. My throat is closed up. _

He took her hands in his. _– Look at me. Breathe in. Yes, take a deep breath. Now breathe out. Again. Yes. Like that. _

She took another breathe before murmuring. –_It's been three minutes now. _

_- Listen, I'll be there. Whatever the result is. I am going to be there for you Blair Waldorf. _

Shakily her hand took one test. And another. And another. And the last one.

- _Oh my God. _She looked at him. _I am pregnant. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!!

Thanks to everyone who took time to review! So from here, the real story begins! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Shakily her hand took one test. And another. And another. And the last one.

- _Oh my God. _She looked at him. _I am pregnant. _

- _Blair. I am here. All right? I am here for you, for both of you. _

She continued to sob on the sofa. He was going to take her in his arms when a knock on the door was heard.

_- Ignore it, _whispered Chuck_._

_- Chuck! I know you're in there. Open up! _

_- Oh my God, it's Nate. _She was clearly terrified.

- _I'll make him go away. _

Chuck quickly went to the door and opened it only a little.

_- Chuck. My life is fucked up! My parents keep pushing me to Blair. _

_- Nathaniel. It's not the right time. Not the right time, at all. _

_- Why don't you let me in?_ Nate tried to push himself inside.

_- Listen. __Not now. _

_- Charles, get ride of her. You're still fully clothed and, _he checked him, _you don't even have a boner. Let me in. _He swiftly pushed the door open and entered into the suite. He spotted Blair on the sofa. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

_- What's going on here? Chuck? _The latter avoided his friend gaze. _Blair? _An idea popped into his mind. He grabbed Chuck by the collar and shoved him into the wall. _Did you try to force yourself on her? _

- _NO! Let me go!_

_- Was it why you didn't want to let me in? You tried to rape MY girl?_

_- Nate, stop. You're ludicrous. _Both men turned to face Blair who was now standing. _I am pregnant. _

He released Chuck. _– What? But we used a condom. Every time, I think. _

_- You think?, _sniggered Chuck.

_- Chuck, _pleaded Blair.

_- Stay out of it. You probably already have a dozen Basstard running around somewhere. _

_- I handle my business, Nathaniel. _

_- Guys. _

_-You know what Blair? It was a good idea to go to Chuck first, he must have the name of a clinic on speed dial. _

Chuck seemed ready to knock out his friend. Blair begged him with a look to ignore the remarks.

_- Nate. Please. _

_- I don't want a child. I don't need anymore mess in my life. Get rid of it. _

Blair had the impression to have been stabbed by his words. She sat down heavily on the couch while Nate was leaving the room.

_- Why did you do that? _He continued to walk. _Nathaniel! Why did you tell her that?_

_- It is none of your business, Chuck. _

_- You cannot abandon her now._

_- It's over, ok? Want her, you can have her, _Nate yelled to his friend before entering the lift.

He went back to his room and found Blair putting on her coat.

- _What are you doing?_

_- I am leaving. I'll deal with all this alone. _

_- Blair, don't. _

_- You know I am not deaf. _Tears were running down her cheeks._ Hell, even the people working in the kitchen must have heard! He doesn't want me. Very well. I'll get rid of this ... on my own. _

_- On your own? _Way too much ignoble images spread into his mind. Women used to do this themselves back in time. She surely wouldn't…

_- I'll find a clinic. Maybe in France. __It could be discreet and quiet and then come back for my senior year. _

Her mind seemed set. But what if… he had to stop her. _– No! _

_- No?_

_- What if it is my baby?, _whispered Chuck. Tears were glistening in his eyes. He could be a father. He would be a good father. A great father! Hell, the father he wanted for himself, he could be so for this child. Blair looked startled.

_- You heard him. Not every time… You were always careful, right?_

_- Yes, but… maybe I wasn't? It may have broken once. If I remember, once I saw…_

_- Stop lying. _

_- Blair, please. _She shook her head no.

_- It would be unfair. You're not going to be a teenage father of a child which isn't your own._

_- You don't know. You know who the father is. _

_- Chuck…_

_- Listen to me. If you want to keep the child, I want to be the father of this baby. _

_- Chuck. You cannot be serious._

_- I am. I'll stay with you through all of it. If you want to have an abortion because you don't feel ready, because you want to preserve your future, fine. I'll drive you to the clinic myself. If you want to keep this baby, then I'll be here. With you. _

_- With me?_

He nodded. She shoved herself against him and softly started to cry as he held her tight. They slowly moved to the bed and rested on it for a while, in silence. He was drawing some figures with his fingers on her arms, as she stayed in the crook of his arm.

- _Chuck?_

_- Hmm?_

_- I don't know what to do. _

_- You don't have to decide yet. You have a few weeks. _

_- Chuck? I am glad you are here for me. _She lifted her head and softly kissed his cheek.

_- I am glad you trust me enough to rely on me. _

None of them were crying anymore. Their breathings were even, quietened.

_- It has to be a dream._

_- Why?_

_- I am pregnant, boyfriendless and resting in Chuck Bass's bed without being molested. _

_- Having wet dreams about me, Waldorf?_

_- Make it a nightmare._

He chuckled. Then it dawned on her. She would be ok, Chuck was here.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark and chilly. Only the faint glow of the city reached to their windows. They had forgotten to pull the curtains. Blair woke up to a moaning Chuck. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

_- Mom! No! Blair, please. Mom!!_

She shook his shoulder.

_- Chuck. _

_- Blair, don't!_

_- Chuck. Wake up! _She shook him more violently. His forehead was covered by cold sweat. _Chuck!_

His eyes shoot open. He took a while to consider his surroundings.

_- You were having a nightmare. _

_- Hmm. I remember. _

_- What was it about?_

_- Nothing. Just afraid to never have sex again_, he tried to joke.

_- Chuck. You called me. You called your mother too. Are you having… second thoughts?_

_- No!_ He sat next to her. _No second thoughts._

- _Then what?_

_- Nothing. _

_- Chuck... Do you miss your mom?_

_- Every day_. He sighed. _Every day I wonder if she hadn't died, what would have been different. Probably my life would have been nicer. _He took a break and whispered, _my dad would love me. _

_- Chuck. _She sat up and stroked his back. _Bart loves you. You're his son!_

_- That's the problem._

_- Pardon?_

_- Never mind. _

_- I do, I mind. _

He lifted his face from his knees. _– I know my dad hates me. Even I hate myself. _

_- Your dad doesn't hate you. He is harsh on you. He hasn't been helped by your mother…_

_- That's my fault, _replied a bitter Chuck.

_- Why? You can't be hold for responsible of the car hitting your mom. _

_- The car…_Blair took his hand and intertwined their fingers. _My mother died giving birth to me. I killed my own mother, no wonder my dad hates me. _

_- Chuck… _Like the rest of the Upper East Side, Blair hadn't known of Chuck's birth. All of a sudden it made sense. Bart leaving him alone on his birthdays, never celebrating it. _What happened?_

_- I am not sure. The PI I got just found that she wasn't strong enough to carry a baby. She wasn't supposed to have a baby._ He let the silences surround them._ I was born prematurely and she didn't make it. _

- _She loved you. Your mother loves you. From where ever she is, she does. _

_- You don't have to say that. _

_- I don't have to, but I think so. Under all these layers of bad boy, womaniser, schemer, you are a decent guy, Charles Bass. _

_- She wanted to call me that. Charles. That's why I got for Chuck. I didn't want anybody to call me that. It's the only thing I share with my mother. _

_- And your good looks. _

_- What?_

_- You don't look like Bart, so I thought… you know, you look like her. _

_- I do. _He stood up and strode to his closet. Blair heard him fumbling in there. He got out of it pretty quickly. He sat back next to her and lit his bedside light. _That's her. _He handed her frame with a black and white picture of a woman. That was clearly a female version of Chuck.

_- She is beautiful. _

_- Yeah. _

_- What's her name?_

_- Evelyn. She was called, Evelyn. _

_- It's very graceful. _She lifted h eyes from the frame to glance at Chuck. His eyes were glistening. _I won't die. _

_- I am sorry?_

_- I know you're worried that I could die. Like your mother did. But I will not. _She took his chin between her fingers to make sure he was looking at her. _I will not die in childbirth. Hell, I am not even sure to keep the child, but I can tell you Bass, I am going to stick around. _

_- And here I thought it was a good way to get rid of you…_

_- Don't use irony on me. No sarcastic comments for the moment. I am being serious. I will not die. _

_- Thank you. _She hugged him and pulled him back to lie on his bed.

_- Are you cold?_

_- I thought I was hot?_

_- So hot that I burnt my wings, Waldorf. Seriously, are you? Because you have goose bumps._

_- I could use a blanket._

_- Fir of all we need to get you undressed. _

_- You don't waste time, do you?_

_- As much as the offer is temping, I was referring to you being cold you only have your uniform on. The see-through shirt and this ridiculously short skirt won't keep you warm for the night._

_- But you will, right?_

He chuckled. –_ Take anything you want from my closet. _

_- Anything? _

_- Anything. _

She walked to the said closet and got in. _– Chuck, you're closet is almost bigger than mine!_

_- Well, I can't __risk being seen in the same clothes twice. _

_- No, you can't risk that. _She walked out of there. Chuck swallowed his breath. Blair was only wearing her panties and garters with his scarf falling on breasts, concealing them.

- _You said anything, Bass. _

_- I sure did. _

Se lifted the end of the scarf to take a look at it. The movement revealed part of her stomach and Chuck would have sworn it, the beginning of her breast.

_- Maybe I should wear something else. __You don't want drool all over it. _

_- I didn't know you drool. _

_- I don't, but right now, you do. _She flashed him a smile and went back to his closet.

_- You're more than welcome to wear my scarf Waldorf. But only like this_. He heard her chuckle. She came out wearing a wife beater and boxers.

_- How __middle class you look. _

_- You get into my __pants; I wanted to get into yours for once. _

_- Don't wash them, so next time I get to wear them…_

_- You're a pig! _She smacked his arm.

_- You love it!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya!!

I know it's been a while since the last time I posted, but here it is! Not many chapters left... probably one or two :D

Enjoy!!

* * *

Blair suddenly felt cold. The blanket on her had been removed and her stomach was bare. She kept her eyes closed, trying to take in as much as possible. She spent the night at Chuck after everything happened.

Nate had been such a jackass. As far as he knew, he was the only father of her baby. How could he abandon her? He was supposedly a gentleman. On the contrary Chuck had been here for her. Encouraging and looking out for her.

Blair felt breathe on her stomach. She kept her eyes tight shut to avoid them from fluttering.

_- Hi baby, _whispered Chuck on her flat lower belly. _Let's not wake your mother. She needs her strength. _He grazed on her skin. _We may not keep you. It's going to depend on your mom's choice. I would keep you no matter what, you know? But it is up to her. I can promise you that I'll make sure she doesn't give up on you because of something stupid like her mother's reaction or Gossip Girl or Nate. I love you, you know that baby? My father never told me so. Hell, nobody ever told me so, but I will not make this mistake with you. I will tell you everyday. You're going to think I am sissy, but hey! I am Chuck Bass. Even I need love sometimes. _He took a break. Blair was lying still, so that Chuck could think she was still asleep. _God, your mother is beautiful. I don't understand how she cannot see that. Probably because Nathaniel is a lousy boyfriend? _His thumb stroked her. _I would love her if she'd only let me. But I know she won't. She's going to rush to her penthouse as soon as she wakes up. That's what she always does. I thought that we could be something the first I slept with her. You know, sex being meaningful to her. She fled. Every single time. If she doesn't keep you… can you… can you tell my mom I miss her? _His lips kissed her. She plunged her hands in his hair, letting him know that she was awake.

- _Chuck, _she whispered. He was lifting his head from her belly, when someone barged in his room.

- _Chuck!_ The voice of an angry Bass resounded in the suite. He strode directly into the bedroom part. He caught the teenagers on the bed, probably interrupting them in their love making, he imagined. _Miss Waldorf, it'd be best if you'd leave._

- _Stay Blair_.

- _Chuck_, he cut sternly.

- _Father_.

- _We need to talk. Alone. About this pregnancy._

- _You know?,_ asked incredulously. He gave her a look telling her to shut up.

- _Chuck, now_.

- _No, sir. I will not. This pregnancy involves both of us. She has a right to hear you out. _

- _The baby may not be yours, Charles._

- _I know._

- _You're blinded by love or lust! If you accept to take part in this pregnancy, she could sue you in a paternity lawsuit._

- _I will not!, interrupted Blair. Who do you think I am? Some trashy gold digger? I've got money; my family can take care of me. I don't need you paternalistic opinion!_

- _Miss…_

- _Hear me out. I am not scared of you. You have no power over me. My father's in France and my mom's company is not related to any of yours, so you have nothing on me. _

- _I could send Chuck away._

- _You could, but I could find him. Anywhere, anytime. _

Feeling his father close to burst, Chuck tried to calm her down. – _Blair_. He took her hand.

- _No, Chuck. Nobody ever dares to stand up to him. I will. For you. For the baby. _She turned back to face Bart. _Your son is great. You do not notice because you're too selfish. It is not Chuck's fault that his mother died. How can you grow up being a good person thinking that you killed your mother and that your father despises you? _

_- You know nothing about Evelyn and me. _

_- True. But I know about love. My dad maybe be leaving with a man in France, he is still my father. I love him as much as I did when he was with me and my mom. Your son wanted to have a family. That's all. I know you're a busy man, but read to him a bedtime story or just hug him doesn't take time. You have no excuse for not being a family to your son._

_- Blair…, _tried one more time Chuck.

_- Hear me out. I will be your son's family. From now on, Chuck, the baby and I are going to be one. _

_- Are you done?, _asked coldly Bart. She nodded. _You're a child. Charles is a child, not even old enough to use a fucking damn condom! It's not that I haven't provided him since he was thirteen. _

Chuck was watching the argument between his dad and Blair. Nobody ever stood up for him. He wouldn't have dared to argue with his father and now there was Blair. In his underwear, yelling at Bart Bass, Big Bad Bart Bass!, was Blair Waldorf.

_- Jealous you didn't get the nanny first, Mr. Bass?, _inquired sarcastically Blair. _The only sex talk he ever had was watching you screw every models of this island. _

_- How dare you!_

_- I… _She clutched her stomach. _Chuck…_

_- What's wrong?_

_- I… God…Take me to the hospital. _He jumped of his bed, rushing to get his clothes. He put them on and took Blair in his arms. He stopped to face his father. _If anything happens to the baby, I will hold you responsible for it. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thx for all the reviews :D this is the last chapter... open ending, but do not expect a sequel: I wont have time!! (I am graduating in a couple of months... :S)_

_»? _Chuck was getting angrier at the second with the intern in front of him. _I want a doctor, not you. _

* * *

- What do you mean « there's no baby

_- The doctors are taking care of her at the moment. _

_- Why? What's wrong? _

_- She's…_

_- She's what? If anything happen to her or the baby, I'll sue you and this damn hospital! _Chuck was yelling in the corridor leading to the OR. _I want to see her. Now!_

_- You cannot… She's in surgery…_The poor intern was so afraid that he started to stutter.

- _What is wrong with them?_

_- They… she…_

_- For God's sake what did I do to earn such an incompetent doc…_

_- I graduated from Dartmouth, _tried to plead the young man.

- _Well, it did nothing good for you, right?! _

_- Mister Bass?, _interrupted someone from behind.

He sighed and turned to face whoever was talking to him. _– Yes?, _he wondered exasperated.

_- You are here for Miss Waldorf._

_- Yes, I am the father…_

_- Shall we go to my office to discuss?_

_- Lead the way. _

They abandoned the intern, but not without a glare from Chuck. They settled in a small office, which wasn't even the size of Chuck's dressing room. "What kind of hospital is that?" wondered Chuck.

- _Mister Bass, Miss Waldorf is undergoing a surgery. _

_- What about the baby?_

_- There's no baby._

_- She lost him? I told her not to get carried away with my dad and oh… it's my fault, _wallowed Chuck.

_- Mister Bass, she has lost the baby. She wasn't pregnant in the first place. _

_- What? I mean how? We took several tests… they were all positive. _

_- I now, she told me so. It's unlikely to happen, but it still can. They're urine tests, not blood tests, so they're not as reliable. She had an abnormally high level of hormones due to her appendicitis._

_- Appendicitis?_

_- Yes, she is having it removed as we speak. She should have a week of bed rest, but she can leave the hospital in two days. _

_- There's no baby? _All his hopes crashed around him. The family he had planned with her was gone. Without a baby, she had no reason not to go back to Nate. She could leave him alone free as the wind.

- _Mister Bass? You must be relieved that she isn't pregnant. Fatherhood as teenager is not an easy option. _

He stared at the man in front of him. Was he mad? Why wouldn't he be grateful to have a family with Blair?

- _She should be out of the OR now. You can go and wait for her in her room. _

_- Number?_

_- 1802. _

_- How fitting..., _he whispered before leaving the office.

He waited half an hour before a nurse brought her back. She was deeply asleep, lying very pale against the white sheets. He slowly traced the edge of her fingers, as she whimpered.

- _Chuck?_

_- Sssh. Stay calm. _

_- No baby Chuck. _

_- Sssh. We'll talk about it later. _

She nodded before going back to sleep. He took out his cell and ordered hundreds of pink peonies to be delivered in her room. In twenty minutes they were arranged all around the room. He was sniffing one when she spoke.

_- You look good in pink._

_- I look good in anything, Waldorf. _

She chuckled.

- _Come here. _

_- Already inviting me in your bed?_

_- Please, Chuck. _

He stopped fooling around and rejoined her.

_- I am not pregnant. _

_- I know, the doctor explained that it was just hormones. You must be relieved. _

She took her time before answering. _– I don't know. I was getting used to the idea. _

_- Me too. _

Blair grabbed his hand. _– Just imagine, we could have had a mini Chuck or a little Blair. They would have been so good-looking. _

_- My, my Blair. You gave much thought about them!_

_- I really thought I was pregnant. You know that, right? I didn't want you to feel obliged or trapped with us._

_- I would have loved having babies with you… _They left a silence hanging between them, leaving them to imagine their progeny. _Are you going back to Nate?_

_- Pardon me?_

_- Nate, your boyfriend? Now that you know there's nothing left of our…encounters. _

_- Is that what you think?_

_- Well._

_- Charles Bartholomew Bass, leave now. _

_- What!_

They were both losing patience.

_- You imagine that I am going to jump back to my old life? You really think I learned nothing from all of this?_

_- Well…_

_- Do not interrupt me! Nate abandoned me when I needed him the most. He didn't believe me, didn't take care of me. _

_- Blair…_

_- I was in love with him. For years. But I grew up and he didn't. I can't believe your opinion of me. _He hushed her by kissing her. _What are you doing?_

_- Stepping up. You need a man in your life. Not a boy. _

She smirked. _– And you think you fit into that definition?_

_- I want to be the man in your life. Of your life. _

She slipped her hands in his hair. _– Is that a declaration from the womaniser, Chuck Bass?_

_- Yes. I want to be here for you. To hold you when you cry. To love you when want to. Blair, you stood up for me. Nobody ever did that for me. _

_- You realise all that is implied in being together? Your father must hate me now._

_- I hate him. _

_- People will talk._

_- They always do, let them. In a week someone will be the new centre of attention. _

_- Nate will never forgive us. _

_- Blair. Nate is my friend. Hell, my best friend. He screwed Serena behind your back and went back straight to you. You guys were broken up. If he doesn't realise that, it's his mistake. _

_- Chuck…_

_- No, don't find excuses. Either you want to be with me, or you don't. _

_- I do. _

_- Then we'll face everything and succeed. _


End file.
